


O'Driscoll Boy

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Some Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: After getting abducted by some O'Driscoll's and brought to Colm himself, Hayden Kelly had a choice to make,Live or Dieor alternativelyBetray Dutch and join Colm and his Gang or Be tortured to death and sent to Dutch as a present.
Relationships: Colm O'Driscoll/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	O'Driscoll Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Colm so I hope I did ok, it's kind of OOC but that fine I guess,
> 
> Blunt criticism is appreciated and feel free to leave a kudos or comment!

Two weeks ago, Kieran Duffy was captured by the Van der Linde gang. 

Two weeks ago, Hayden Kelly was captured by the O’Driscoll Boys.

Hayden was with the gang when they raided the medium-sized O’Driscoll camp near Colter on the mountain, a couple of stray O’Driscolls took it upon themselves to abduct Hayden as payback for attacking the camp. They knocked him out when he was busy looting the corpses of their fallen brethren before more came out of the snowy woods. They hogtied him, then placed him on the back of one of their horses and rode off into the woods to try and catch up with Colm.

They caught up to Colm relatively quickly, telling their leader what had occurred at their now destroyed camp. Colm told the two men to follow him to his cabin that was further north and much deeper into the woods, they rode through the snow for a good half hour before they even came close to the cabin Colm talked about. Once the small group made it to the decent-sized cabin, Colm dismissed the boys, telling them to go and find a decent camp near the neighboring towns down the mountain.

They carelessly dropped Hayden onto the snow before getting back on their horses, riding off to go do what Colm had instructed. The freezing snow had woken the ginger-haired man, he gasped both in pain and in surprise when Colm forced him to stand up and walk towards the entrance of the Colm’s cabin. The cabin was mostly bare, it had a table in the corner along with a small counter and stove behind it, a fireplace was near the kitchen in the back of the cabin, and lastly, there was a medium-sized bed in the front near the door off to the left side.

Hayden groans softly as he was lead to the empty corner next to the fireplace and propped up against the wall, “Dutch? That you, Boss?” Hayden mumbled as he rubbed his head, a hoarse laugh came from the man in front of him. Hayden stared at the expensive boots for a moment before dragging his gaze upwards then settling on Colm O’Driscoll’s rugged face. Hayden’s face expressed nothing but confusion, “Nah, boy, I ain’t that chicken shit you call a boss. I’m gonna have to kill you, just to let you know. But, maybe I can pry some information out of you first.” Colm said as he crouched in front of Hayden with a smirk.

Hayden leaned his head back with a soft groan, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped down his anxiety about the situation, he returned his gaze to Colm but accidentally came face to face with him instead. Hayden jumped slightly when Colm’s hand shot up to grab him by his chin to make him keep his gaze, “You ever have a johnson in your mouth?” Colm asked softly, his tone was gentle but there was something hidden behind it.

“N-No…” 

“You want to? I never had a man suck my Johnson but I always wondered what it’d feel like.” Colm said, that question hanging in the air like wet linen on a clothesline, it felt heavy. Hayden blushed deeply when Colm began untying him, _‘Oh god, he’s serious about this… fuck, maybe it’ll keep me alive.’ _The young man thought to himself as Colm walked over to a chair next to the table and sat in it.__

__Colm patted his thigh, “C’mere, puppy!” The rugged man said in false excitement, Hayden reluctantly crawled over to Colm and sat between his legs. The grey-haired man undid his pants and pulled out his hardening cock from his long johns, it was uncut and quite thicker than most, Colm sat there expectantly with his left arm resting on the table while his right hand was stroking his cock to hardness._ _

__“Well? You wanna find out how it tastes?”_ _

__Hayden felt as if he was in a daze because the next thing he knew, his tongue was gliding along the thick vein on the underside of Colm’s large cock, “Fuck, that’s it puppy, yeah~.” Colm groans. Hayden got a bit more confident and wrapped his lips around the head of Colm’s dick, sucking softly as his hands came up to grab onto the man’s thighs. Hayden thought that it tasted like sweat but it had a certain spell on him that made him want more. Colm spreads his legs wider to let Hayden get closer, the young man does just that and takes Colm’s cock further into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Colm brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Hayden’s red curls, tangling his calloused fingers in the young man’s hair to get more of a hold on his head so Colm could encourage him to take more of his cock into his pretty mouth._ _

__Hayden moans when the grip on his curls get tighter as he tries to deep throat Colm’s dick, the vibrations sending pleasurable shocks through Colm’s body. The older man moans softly, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth hung open a little, “Suck harder on the tip, puppy.” Colm instructed, Hayden, pulled back a little and sucked on the head of his cock, just like he wanted, before wrapping a hand around it and began stroking it quickly._ _

__Colm let out a long breathy moan when he came, he didn’t warn Hayden but the young man didn’t say anything as he just swallowed it all, the bitter taste not fazing him whatsoever. “Good boy, Hayden. You gonna be my puppy, huh?” Colm asked as he stroked the soft auburn curls. Wordlessly Hayden took the man’s cock into his mouth again, he then began sucking and moaning on his cock, Colm chuckled softly before erupting with moans once more.  
It was the middle of the day when Colm instructed Hayden to stop sucking him off, “I ain’t got anything left, puppy, and I guarantee that your jaw is sore as all hell.” Colm said as he gently pushed him back to sit on his heels as he put himself away, Hayden nods as he brought his hand up to rub his aching jaw. “Sorry…” Hayden said as he looked down at Colm’s boots._ _

__“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about, pup, how come you ended up riding with ole’ Dutch anyhow?”_ _

__“I dunno, I just joined a month ago, I didn’t think it’d be like… _this _. I understand that running from the law is normal for an outlaw but I don’t think I should be an outlaw anymore.” Hayden explained, he felt Colm touch his cheek in a gentle caress, urging Hayden’s gaze up to Colm’s eyes. “Why’s that, pup?”  
Hayden shrugged his shoulders as he thought of a reason, “I don’t rightly know, I just feel like I can’t handle it.” The young man said quietly, Colm stood up and tugged Hayden up to his feet by the lapels of his coat, guiding him towards the bed in the corner of the room. “Sit, I got a proposition for you, Hayden,” Colm said as he placed his hands on his hips, Hayden sat down on the bed with his hands in his lap. ___ _

____“Do you want to join my gang? If you do, I’ll make sure you’re fed properly, that you have a bed to sleep on every night, that you get paid a fair take with every score. I’ll personally make sure that you are taken care of, Hayden. All you have to do is help me make Dutch Van der Linde swing.”  
Hayden thought about it for a moment before nodding, Colm smiled at Hayden before leaning down and plants a kiss on Hayden’s numb lips._ _ _ _


End file.
